Ciel's First Time
by 23ForeverUke90
Summary: I rewrote this one since it was hard to read. Ciel had to go on a date with Lizzie and Sebastian promised him a surprise... What will that surprise be? Enjoy


Sebastian walked in Ciel's room opening the blinds grinning. The younger male groans some upon seeing the bright light through almost completely closed eyes, not wanting to get up just yet. Sebastian looks over at him smiling, "Morning sleepy head." Ciel shrugs some, "The same as every night I suppose" he looks out the window while Sebastian does so. "Sorry about that my young master" The butler responds as he undresses Ciel. Ciel looks back at his butler, staring into his eyes for a long moment while staying silent.

Ciel then proceeds to get up and grab his eye patch, not saying a word. The demon looks at him a little concern, "Ready for breakfast master?" "Yes, what have you prepared The young master questions, putting on his eye patch. "I have prepared, strawberry shortcake with sugar cookie tea" The demon butler responds with a small smile. Ciel nods in approval, "Thank you Sebastian." He then slowly walks off to his study, his mind seeming to be in a dazed state. Sebastian leaves to bring his food. Ciel enters his study, closing the door behind him quietly.

The young master sighs once more and sits down in his chair, resting his chin on the back of both his hands. He stares down at the blue stone in his thumb ring, thinking about many depressing memories of what happened. Sebastian comes back with his breakfast and tea and place it on his desk. "You seem upset master." He rub his shoulder with his hand. Ciel sighs deeply. I had another nightmare… about 'that' night."

He tenses at the feeling of the demon's hand on his shoulders, very jumpy and stressed. "Don't worry about the nightmare young master." He continues rubbing his shoulders trying to calm the other male down. Ciel nods once and picks up his tea. "So what is the agenda for today?" He questions, trying to switch the subject and get his mind away from everything. "Today Elizabeth is coming over to spend the day with you and have dinner with you after a while." The butler told Ciel. "Great…" Ciel mumbles before sipping his tea. Sebastian sighs. "I really wish you don't have to spend time with her." He mumbles.

"Tell me about it." Ciel responds hearing the commonest. He places his tea cup down gently on the saucer and starts to pick at his breakfast. Sebastian rubs Ciel's back gently, "I have a surpise for you when you get back." The demon butler smirks. "Hmm?" Ciel hums questioningly, his head turning to look up at Sebastian. "You'll see." Sebastian stops rubbing his back, taking his dishes and carries them to the kitchen to wash them.

Ciel huffs softly, wanting to know disregards it for now. Ciel then stands up and stretches out, feeling slightly more relaxed than earlier. Sebastian knocks on his door a half hour later. "Young master, Elizabeth is here." "…And the fun begins. "Ciel mumbles to him as he walks out of the room, moving to walk down the stairs and meet his fiancé. "Be sure to be in your room by six o'clock." He whispers to his young master. Ciel nods once and walks off, Elizabeth obviously glomping him to death and squealing like no tomorrow. Sebastian feels bad for him already, Ciel puts up with that till dinner, him trying not to crack or anything although it's obvious he is about to.

While Ciel was out having a terrible time Sebastian lights some candles in Ciel's room. After dinner, he quickly scoots Lizzie out of his mansion and he rushes upstairs wanting to get away from almost everyone. He was completely annoyed and stressed after that long day. "Hello master." The demon butler smiles at Ciel. Ciel looks up at him before glancing around at all the candles. "H-Hello Sebastian." He manages to reply, still in slight astonishment at the sight. "Do you like the scenery young master?" Sebastian said smirking at him.

Ciel nods, slowly stepping inside the door. Sebastian takes off his suit jacket. He sits down on Ciel's bed. "Come lay down and relax master." Ciel closes his door and does so. "That was terrible." He sighs. "What happen?" Sebastian said looking at him. "She was ten times more annoying then usual." Ciel closes his eyes still aggravated. Sebastian rubs his young master's shoulders. "Well, you are away from her now." Ciel nods once and blushes faintly, the rub calming him somewhat. "Ready to change into your night clothes?" Sebastian asks casually. "Please." Ciel looks up at the older male. Sebastian starts taking off the younger male's pants kissing his leg as he does so. Ciel looks down at him blushing brightly.

Sebastian looks back at him. "You like that young master?" Sebatian said with a smirk. Ciel attempts to speak, opening and closing his mouth though no words come out. He sighs softly before clearing his head of any thought. "P-Possibly" He finally responds, still blushing while crossing his arms and looking away from his demon butler. Sebastian smirks then looks at him, pushing him to the bed getting on top of him. "Is this better?" Sebastian smirks. Ciel blushes deeply, looking up into Sebastian's eyes with slight shock but also a tint of want gleaming in his own blue eues.

"W-What are you doing?!" He questions, trying not to admit he was actually somewhat enjoying this. "Just relax young master" Sebastian whispers to the young male's ear licking the shell of it. Ciel's eyes close as he feels a warm tongue grazing up his ear, it being sensitive to the point where it sends a slight pleasure through his small body. He does reopen his eyes half way to glance at Sebastian after a couple of moments. Sebastian moves his mouth to the other male's lips lightly nipping it before kissing him on the lips deeply. Ciel's eyes widen some at the kiss and his mind instantly foes blank, not knowing what to think.

The younger male quickly decides to go along with it and kisses him back, relaxing into the kiss to deepen it more. Sebastian slips his tongue on the other male's mouth licking his tongue as he unbuttons his young master's shirt. Ciel blushes and lets the demon's tongue enter his mouth, his own tongue playing with it shyly. Sebastian pulls back. "Ready to play young master?" He kisses his neck as he twists his nipples gently. Ciel gasps softly and let's out a small moan elicit from his throat, clearly answering Sebastian's question.

Sebastian licks, nips, and kisses his claiming the young male as his own. He then moves his mouth down to kiss his nipples. "N-Nh." Ciel moans audibly, his head tilted to expose more of his pale skin for Sebastian as he claims him. His back slightly arches as well upon feeling his butler's lips touching his nipples. "Master…" Sebastian whispers softly toying with one as he kiss the other. Ciel blushes and continues to moan softly, the young male getting slightly turn on. Sebastian smirks kissing down o his stomach gently, "N-Nah! Sebastian!" Ciel moans, a soft blush gracing his cheeks and his eyes closing. Sebastian put his whole shaft in his mouth sucking on it roughly. Ciel gasps loudly, followed by a moan. "S-Sebastin!" his back arches completely off the bed for a split second. Sebastian twirls his tongue as he sucks on his shaft. Ciel moans loudly, gently gripping the bed sheets. His mind is completely enveloped in a pleasured state, causing him to forget any doubts about this whole entire situation. Sebastian continues twirling his tongiw while rubbing his inner thigh. Ciel becomes rock hard.

"A-Ah~! Sebastian!" he moans extremely loud. Sebastian stick his finer in his entrance roughly without warning while licking his shaft. Ciel gasps, a lot of pain bein present at the moment. He grips onto the bed sheets tighter, trying to cope with the pain. "S-Sebastian!" Sebastian slips a second finger thrusting rough and deep hitting his prostate. "Ahhh~!" Ciel screams out, the pain immediately mixing with immense pleasure.

His back arches completely as he gets closer to becoming rock hard. Sebastian pills his mouth away and slips his fingers out. He undresses himself then thrust him without warning. "Sebastian!" Ciel screams, clinging to him. His nails gently dig into the demon's shoulder blades. Sebastian thrusts him deeply grinding his prostate roughly. Ciel nail dig deeper as he starts to drip pre-cum heavily, screaming out Sebastian's name loudly. Sebastian messes with the other male's shaft still trusting him rough and deep.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screams, his back arching completely as he cums hard. Sebastian comes out of him and licks the cum off of him. Ciel shudders and moans softly, his back hitting the bed as he pants. Sebastian looks at him. "I wanted to do this for a long time…" Sebastian said quiely. The young male looks at him through half-lidded eyes, lust heavily clouding them. He sits up carefully and deeply kisses Sebastian. "H-How long have you been waiting?" he questions softly. "For a couple of weeks." Sebastian saud kissing him back just as deep. "Why didn't you just do it then?" Ciel asks curiously, making direct eye contact with him. "I don't know… I'm just glad I did it now." Sebastian chuckles softly. Ciel lays back down and slowly drifts to deep as Sebastian does the same.

The end~


End file.
